sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Oscar the Hedgehog
Oscar is Nancy's dorky cousin History He visit Nancy for a while after her (Nancy) mother died. He tries to find her when she ran away, Sonic took Nancy to Oscar and he and Nancy joined the team. Voice He is voiced by Jim Sullivan Movies he appears in Sonic Storm Adventures of Re: Kingdom Hearts Sonic Storm Adventures of Re: Kingdom Hearts 2 Nancy's Sickness The Dad Arrives The Hedgehog Who Didn't Remember Anything Annie the Aura Whisper of the Forest is Here A Star is Born Sonic the Hedgehog goes to Hotel Translvania Sonic Unleashed (Cameron Version) Sonic Storm Adventure of The Hunger Games Sonic the Hedgehog and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe Sonic Storm Adventures of Super 8 Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor Julie the Hedgehog Thief Sonic Storm Adventures of Catching Fire Sonic Storm Adventures of Mockingjay Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman Sonic Storm Adventures of Abduction Sonic meets Zoolander Sonic Storm Adventures of Brave Sonic the Hedgehog and the Nuttiest Nutcracker Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters Sonic Storm Adventures of Lost Odyssey Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 2 Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 3 Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 2 Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Re Coded Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3 Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie Sonic Storm Adventures of Dishonored 3 Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 4: The Darkness Within Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials Sonic Storm Adventures of Brutal Legend Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy Sonic the Hedgehog and The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Sonic Storm Adventures of Kill la Kill Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 5: The Full Moon Sonic Storm Adventures of Divergent Sonic Storm Adventures of Insurgent Sonic Storm Adventures of Allengiant Sonic Storm Adventures of Believe Sonic the Hedgehog and Jak 6 The Broken Hero Sonic Boom (Sonic Storm Adventure Style) Sonic Storm Adventures of Oban Star Racers On the Sort Great Adventure Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape 2 Sonic Storm Adventures of Ape Escape 3 Gallery Oscar lands in the sand.png Oscar singing.png Oscar in Sonic Boom.png Oscar's look in Sonic Boom.png Oscar freaking out.jpg Oscar.JPG Ricky oscar thomas and amanda by mrgamerandwatcher-d6jvl4t.png Oscar as Captain Osracter.png Oscar not being controlled by Darrienne's digital brain.png Oscar and Nancy seeing fire on the pan.png Oscar eating a salad.png Oscar waving.png Oscar confused.jpg I Know You Are But What Am I.png 'I don't get it.'.png WIN 20160504 140718.JPG June and Oscar - Freezing in Nordic Covern.png Trivia Oscar always fall on Shadow all the time. Oscar helps Tails and Sophie invent something Oscar wears glasses sometimes Oscar is attracted to Puss's sad eyes Oscar has a crush on Dakota. Category:Sonic Adventure films Category:Animal Category:Custom Characters Category:Inventor Category:Hero